Just feel
by daisiesarethefrendliestflowers
Summary: Short Wemma oneshot! Honeymoon sexytimes. Enjoy!


She took a sip from her drink and adjusted herself more snugly on the sun chair. The weather was perfect, the place was perfect, and the company even better. She couldn't have asked for more.

They were on the second chunk of their honeymoon, having spent two weeks visiting European capitals. They had agreed on splitting their time between a real travel and some time to relax on the beach. He had booked this house as a surprise, and what a sweet one it had been, with its huge, sunny rooms, right on a long, white, private beach. They hadn't seen a soul in four days, save for the time they had ventured to the shops to get groceries. It was just the two of them, all the time, together.

She applied a light layer of sunscreen on her nose for the hundredth time, and allowed herself to relax in the sun once more.

She couldn't say how much time had passed, when she felt her chair shift with the weight of someone else, and smiled. "Growing restless without me already?"

"Always." A strong pair of hands landed on her hip bones, where they started tracing small circles on her skin.

She still had her eyes closed when she felt him move again, and now his kneecaps were touching her hips, the coarse curly hair there tickling her a bit. His fingers felt and probed, and before she could react in any way, the strings that held the two parts of her bikini bottoms together fell apart, and she was exposed in front of him. "Will!"

He laughed. "Yes, my wifey?"

She giggled as his hands kept roaming her sides, until they grabbed her more firmly, lifting her and spreading her legs, so that she was straddling him, still lying down. His erection was unclothed, and poking at her lower belly. Her eyes popped open in surprise, and he tenderly caressed her cheek. "Keep them closed." He chuckled at her questioning look. "Just… feel."

She glanced down at him, and then obeyed, feeling that wonderful warmth wash over her like every time he touched her, or even so much as looked at her in that way that made her feel special, feel like the only one in the world.

The hand that had cupped her face was now between her breasts, freeing first one, then the other from their confines. He played with a nipple until it pointed out, hard and dark, and then shifted to the other one, while she bit her lip and writhed in his hold.

He bent down, and brought a breast to his mouth, kissing and licking and biting, and in doing so his middle collided more perfectly with hers, and his tip was slowly parting her folds of its own accord.

He teased and kissed everywhere he could reach, until she was panting and calling out his name, sweat on her belly and in the valley of her breasts, adding a salty flavor to her skin.

His right hand finally reached down to her core, where the tip of his cock had relentlessly massaged her lips, and he felt her, warm and wet and so ready, like she always was for him, because she was his, forever.

He felt her excitement, saw her belly trembling when he touched her, and didn't tease her longer than necessary. In one sweet move he grabbed the base of his dick, and entered her, burying himself to the hilt, his balls slapping against her skin.

She let out a long gasp, struggling to keep her eyes closed like he had asked her to. He felt so good.

He got a strong hold on her hipbones, and brought her impossibly closer to him, and then moved her back a little, her back and shoulders sliding on the cotton of her beach towel, and if there was ever a time when she wanted to be guided, almost dominated by him, that was it, and she gladly surrendered to his directions.

He dictated time and strength and speed, relishing in the way she completely trusted him and his instincts, but of course, he had made a vow to take care of her for the rest of hi life not three weeks before, and he meant to keep his word.

His index and middle finger reached her clit, and she literally jumped in his arms at the contact, breathing out his name in a sexy voice that he could never resist to, and so he touched there over and over again, until he felt her getting close, her pussy squeezing and releasing him rhythmically. He grabbed her legs and pulled them higher, her calves on his shoulders, and he was hitting a new spot this way, that had her screaming out loud, her muscles tightening even more around him as her orgasm hit, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her like high tide, her eyes finally popping open for good, and her hands reaching up to his chest, to feel him twitch under her touch, his warm nipples, his blonde curls.

He shivered under her skilled fingers, and pumped in her a few more times, until she squeezed him again, calling him out loud, and he couldn't hold it anymore, and came inside of her in long spurts, his cum coating and warming her her insides .

He stared at her then, her copper hair shining under the sun so much it seemed to reflect the light, her big eyes warm and loving, as she reached up a hand to cup his jaw.

"Hey." She grinned at him.

He curled over her, his head nestled between her breasts, his cock still inside her. "Hey, pretty girl." He kissed her heated skin. "I've decided I want us to spend our lives like this, if that's okay with you."

She giggled. "Naked on a beach?"

He nodded. "Naked. On a beach. Together,"


End file.
